Unexpected Find
by Alostkid
Summary: Greg goes to Chris s house looking for him but he find something much better Greg/Julius. BOY ON BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THE STORY


Greg's P.O.V: gosh it is so hot here. I used to just ride the bus home. But I wanted to go see Chris because he wasn't at school today. Man I should move to this neighborhood there is so many sexy ass black men. A lot of people didn't know but I was gay black guys always turned me on the most. When I first saw Chris I instantly got turned on that was the reason I went up to him they day I met him hoping we would eventually do something. I opened the door to Chris's house and everything was quiet. I walked into the living room and kitchen and no one was there. I walked into the hall way and went and then looked inside a room. What I saw made my 7 inch dick painfully hard.

It was Julius Chris's dad and he was naked jacking off. Holy shit he was such a huge dick it has to be 12 inches maybe 13 inches. He had ripped abs and chest. I put my hands into my pants and started to stroke my dick as I watched Mr. Rock stroke himself.

"you like what you see Greg" he said with his eyes still closed. I jumped up by the question.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"We'll Greg for starters I saw you coming down the street"

"And how did you know if I would like what you've been doing"

"We'll Greg I always see the way you look at me and Chris and drew I see the way you look at me up and down when I'm in my robe and you are not very good at hiding your boners" he said as he came up to me.

"I don't know if we should do this because" before I could finish my sentence he grabbed my dick which made me gasp.

"Your cute when you get nervous" he said and then smiled. He picked me up and we started to make out. We both lay on the bed and never separated our kiss. He pulled the blankets up to our shoulders but never stopped making out. We separated and I took off my shirt. Then I went under the blankets and started to stroke his huge black cock. Without warning I put it in my mouth which made him moan.

"Oh Greg it feels so good!" He kept moaning as I sucked his dick. I love the sweet taste his dick brought me.

"I'm gonna cum Greg!" He said then I started suck him harder till he shot his load into my mouth then I swallowed it. I came up from under the blankets and we started to make out again then he put me on my back. He pulled my pants and underwear off and stretched my legs open. He went under the blanket and I felt him running his hands my around my hard dick. He started to stroke me and then he put me in his mouth.

"Oh Mr. rock that feels so good." I moaned. I like that he is under a blanket so I couldn't never tell what he was going to do it brought me more pleasure when he did something unexpected.

"Oh jeez I'm gonna I'm gonna I'm gonna cum Mr. Rock!" I yelled and then shot my load in his mouth then he took my dick out of his mouth. I was about to ask if he was ok but then I felt him jam a finger in my hole. He came out from under the blankets and smiled still finger fucking me.

"You like this Greg you like my finger inside your ass?"

"Oh Mr. Rock it feels so good please fuck me harder!" I yelled. He inserted 2 fingers in to which sent me over the edge

"Oh Mr. Rock right there it feels so good oh please fuck me I need your cock inside me!"

"You want this dick we'll your wish is my command" he said and then winked. He pushed his dick inside my hole which my made my head go back. Even though he finger fucked me it still hurt like hell. He started to go slow at first but with each thrust the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Then I started to moan for him to go faster. His dick was huge it was the biggest dick I have ever taken in my ass.

"OH MR ROCK YOU FUCK YOUR HITTING THAT SPOT" I screamed. every time he rammed inside of me he hit my spot extremely hard which made me scream.

"Oh Mr. Rock I'm getting close"

"cum for me Greg!" He yelled

I cam all over my stomach and chest it was the best orgasm I ever had. He started to pull out of me but I said "we're not done yet." he smiled at me then rammed it back in as hard as he could.

He got on his back and then I started to ride his dick. Fuck he keeps hitting my spot I'm getting close again. He is amazing at fucking I was shaking and screaming from the pleasure his 13 inch brought me.

"I'm gonna cum again Mr. Rock!" I shot another huge load onto his chest.

"You want to stop or keep going"

"Keep going" I moaned. This is the first Time I have ever cam and still wanted to keep going. I leaned over and we started to kiss as he fucked me so very fast.

"I'm gonna cum Greg!" He yelled

"Cum in my ass!" As soon as I said that he shot his load deep inside me and for the third time I cam on his stomach and chest and even his face.

I collapsed next to him and we were both out breathed. We kissed for a while and then got cleaned up as I left he stopped me

"This is only beginning" he said as he grabbed my dick and rubbed my body. I turned around and kissed him shoving my tongue down his throat then I grabbed his dick hard and said

"You keep fucking me with this amazing dick of yours then I'm yours forever." He smiled at me and slapped my ass hard as I left the house.


End file.
